Mujer de mi ilusión
by Valerie Blues -VB
Summary: Detrás de un cristal se conocieron, a través de la lluvia se vieron. En un anónimo crecimiento, se enamoraron. [AU] [Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black".]


**Disclaimer applied.**

 **Anuncio: Este fic participa en el Reto: ¡Que viva el crack! Del foro Multifandom is the new Black".**

 **Beta Reader: Andreea Maca**

 **•/•/•**

 **Mujer de mi ilusión**

Muchas personas pasaban por aquella calle: había maestros que salían de sus turnos, alumnos que se dirigían a un restaurante de moda y madres que paseaban en carriola a sus hijos. Las parejas pasaban sólo por la noche; esa calle era famosa porque la luna no se veía más hermosa y grande que ahí. Y a los enamorados les gustaba ese romance.

Sai trabajaba en una tienda de chocolates. Se había mudado al barrio un mes atrás y llevaba tres semanas en ese empleo cuando la vio pasar esa tarde de sol.

Ella, una estudiante de cabello corto y pasos ligeramente torpes, era Sakura Haruno. Estaba presionando a su mejor amiga, Ino, para que le dijera quién era el chico que la había invitado a salir. Caminaba hacia atrás y alzaba los brazos con regularidad para mantener el equilibrio. Su falda tableada y corta se movía con sus piernas y su cabello le acariciaba las mejillas y los labios.

Sai estaba limpiando el cristal del local cuando ella tropezó con el bote de basura que tenían fuera. Sakura tuvo que recargar las palmas de las manos en la parte contraria del cristal que Sai limpiaba.

Sus ojos eran verdes.

Sakura miró a Sai tal y como él la había estado mirando desde unos metros atrás. El chico debía tener un año más que ella, debía estar por graduarse. ¿Qué hacía detrás del cristal?

Una de las amigas de Sakura la llamó. Sakura entonces despertó de su pensamiento y con una sonrisa en los labios, articuló un "hola". Con esa expresión en el rostro y el cabello desordenado cayéndole en la frente, se veía tal vez dos años menor. Era linda.

Sai respondió el saludo aún con el trapo pegado en el cristal. La sonrisa de Sakura se ensanchó antes de que ella se diera la vuelta, dejándolo con el recuerdo de una sonrisa en la mente.

La mujer detrás del cristal, la niña detrás del cristal, le había robado la mirada a Sai. No quería decir que ella fuera espectacularmente hermosa, porque no la encontraba así; Sakura era linda, sólo eso. Sin embargo, Sai nunca había visto a alguien tan natural, a alguien con una expresión que no mostrara signos de falsedad.

Sakura volvió a tropezar dos kilómetros después; su propio pie le jugó una treta y Sakura tuvo que aferrarse de un poste de luz para evitar la caída. Ya había bajado del tren y estaba por llegar a su casa. Ino terminó hablándole de un tal Gaara al que no sabía qué responderle respecto a su propuesta. Sakura no le dio consejo alguno. El chico detrás del cristal le había robado el pensamiento.

"¿Qué se siente cuando estás enamorado de alguien a quien sólo habías visto una vez?" se había preguntado una vez mientras veía una película romántica. Aún no lo sabía, porque eso no era amor; pero reconocía que nadie la había dejado con ese dulce sabor en la boca. No había sido su mirada la que la había encantado; había sido su mano aferrada al trapo cual escalador a la cuerda lo que la había amarrado. Así como él a su franela, Sakura se aferró al chico detrás del cristal.

Una semana más tarde, Sai cobraba chocolates envinados para una mujer de tercera edad que celebraba el cumpleaños de su hijo. La venta de ese día era relativamente baja, pero no le importaba al dueño; el catorce de febrero se acercaba y con él, una gran venta de chocolates. Sai ya había visto el catálogo de ese año y según Yagura, su compañero de trabajo, sería un gran año. Sai en realidad desconocía aquello porque nunca se había dado el tiempo de disfrutar todas las costumbres y festivales de Japón. Al haber sido un chico rico que había ocupado maestros particulares y que no había tenido un solo amigo, no era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Acababa de cumplir los diecisiete cuando sus padres fueron asesinados. Su mayordomo se hizo cargo de él durante un año y luego, lo había mandado a vivir lo que le quedaba fuera de la mansión. Yamato no le había quitado un centavo de su herencia, no buscaba su malestar; Yamato quería que Sai sintiera lo que un muchacho de su edad debía sentir. Yamato quería que Sai supiera por sí mismo cómo era vivir en Japón. Así, aprovechándose de que Sai obedecía cualquier orden, le dijo que saliera para que viera al mundo tal cual era.

Sai salió con algo de dinero en la cartera y una maleta con libros y su cepillo de dientes. Por alguna razón se olvidó de su ropa, por lo que a las trabajadoras les pareció adorable un muchacho que les pidiera que le buscaran ropa porque había perdido todo. Su muy blanca piel mostraba su poco acercamiento al sol, lo que provocó que algunas personas creyeran que estaba enfermo de algo muy extraño e incluso le hicieron descuento cuando pagó por su ropa.

Se asentó en un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Kioto. La renta no era muy cara y la ubicación era perfecta para cuando fuera a trabajar cerca de la preparatoria local. La chocolatería lo había admitido casi de inmediato por falta de empleados, y como era joven, era más fácil que los de su edad se sintieran igual de cómodos que con Yagura, un chico que aún conservaba el rostro de un niño.

Así, luego de que la anciana se despidiera de Sai y abriera la puerta, una mujer entró a la tienda. Sai no había notado que llovía hasta que la muchacha se sacó la blusa de la falda para exprimirla en el bote de basura a su lado.

Ella estaba de espaldas, pero Sai la reconoció.

Yagura fue el que se acercó a ella para charlar sobre el clima. Sakura accedió con amabilidad a la conversación del chico, sin darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba.

Así, mientras la lluvia cantaba un himno al amor, Sai tomó su libreta y su lápiz para hacer una linda memoria sobre esa chica de cabello rosado y mejillas rosadas. Su voz no era tan suave como lo imaginaba, al igual que su risa, pero sus ojos verdes sí eran como lo creía.

Mirando a Yagura hablar con ella y compartir divertidas anécdotas, Sai se dio cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba hablar con esa mujer, escuchar su voz dirigida a él y ver sus ojos nuevamente clavados en él. De repente, mirándola mover los labios, quiso conocerla mejor.

El boceto se terminó media hora después de su inicio. La lluvia se lleva los mejores treinta minutos que Sai había tenido en su vida.

Sakura se despidió de Yagura y antes de tomar la manija de la puerta, la punta de su pie se atoró con uno de los mosaicos del piso y provocó que su zapato se saliera de su lugar. Cuando Sakura lo recuperó, de reojo pudo ver al chico en el mostrador. Alzó la mirada hacia él y por un momento su piel se comparó con la de él. Su mirada era transparente: había estado media hora en el mismo lugar que el chico detrás del cristal. Durante treinta minutos, ese chico la observó sin que ella lo notara. La vida le dio una oportunidad de conocer al chico que había robado todo de ella y no la había aprovechado.

¡Qué deseos de que al día siguiente volviera a llover!

—H-hola —saludó ella con cierta pena— No sabía que estabas aquí.

Sai entreabrió los labios para responder; no obstante ella se adelantó dando un paso de valor hacia él.

—Soy Sakura.

—Sai —respondió él aún sorprendido porque ella lo reconociera. Esa chica se había mordido el labio antes de casi gritar su nombre, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

—Sai —repitió ella en voz baja. Enseguida, sonrió una vez más y se dio la vuelta por segunda ocasión— ¡Adiós, Sai!

La puerta se cerró segundos más tarde. Yagura se molestó con Sai porque Sakura no se había despedido de él; pero Sai lo ignoró. Casi como un deseo de un genio, Sakura había cumplido su anhelo y había vuelto a mirarle, le había hablado. A él.

El romance no dicho ni escrito floreció en silencio. La semana siguiente Sakura presentó exámenes y los aprobó con altas notas. Y una semana más tarde, el catorce de febrero la golpeó en el bolsillo; no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar o hacer chocolates para sus amigos. Sin embargo, así con los bolsillos casi vacíos anduvo en la calle un trece de febrero, con Ino y Temari acompañándola. Como siempre ocurría, miró la chocolatería desde que doblaron en la esquina.

No había faltado el día en el que escribiera en su diario del chico llamado Sai. Se había imaginado cientos de situaciones en las que podría volver a entrar a la tienda aunque no comprara nada. Se había imaginado cientos de veces las conversaciones que podía tener con él y el qué diría él cuando le preguntara sobre su color favorito. Incluso el día anterior se imaginó dándole un posible honmei-choko el catorce de febrero. Y sin embargo, ninguno de sus anhelos pudo cumplirse: la lluvia no retomó a la historia que debía ser.

Pero ese día no fue el clima lo que la arrastró a escribir una página más de su historia; fue Temari la que emotiva porque al día siguiente le entregaría al vago de Shikamaru un honmei-choko, quien tomó a sus dos amigas de la mano y las dirigió a la abarrotada chocolatería.

Sai empaquetaba una caja de chocolates finos para un par de jovencitas de secundaria mientras Yagura debatía con una mujer madura qué chocolates servirían para reenamorar a su ex esposo, cuando un trío de mujeres entró. Ni Sai ni Yagura se fijaron en la chica que miraba obsesivamente a Sai.

La libreta que Sai había usado para dibujar a Sakura al tiempo que se imaginaba sus no futuras conversaciones y sus posibles gestos al probar tal o cual chocolate, se había terminado. Había comprado un lápiz verde para pintar los ojos de su musa. Para pintar los ojos de la mujer que hacía viva su ilusión.

Temari tomó dos cajas de chocolates muy diferentes entre sí y le pidió a sus amigas su opinión. Sakura miró la camisa roja que ese día vestía Sai y distraídamente señaló la caja roja en la mano izquierda de Temari. Sai se limpió el sudor en la frente y llamó a su siguiente cliente.

Después de que Ino concordó con Temari en que la caja roja era la mejor para Shikamaru, observó las pequeñas figuras de chocolate que estaban cerca de ella, preguntándose si sería adecuado regalarle algo a Gaara. Ya habían empezado a salir, así que no sabía exactamente si el honmei-choko sería la mejor idea… Tal vez él no lo tomara tan serio.

Y Sakura, aprovechando que sus amigas estaban concentradas en algo ajeno a ellas, se dio la libertad de tomar un chocolate fino y ponerlo frente a la posición de Sai para observarlo con cautela. No era el hombre más guapo que había visto, pero sus manos seguían siendo lo que más le gustaba de él. Eran sutiles con todo lo que tocaban y se aferraba a todo con desesperación. ¿Así sería si ella le ofreciera su mano?

¿Qué es lo que piensas cuando estás enamorada de alguien?

En un momento, Ino la tomó de los hombros y le preguntó para quién sería ese exclusivo chocolate francés. Sakura se sobresaltó luego de ver el precio y se defendió con la patética excusa de que quería examinar exhaustivamente su forma. A pesar de que ni Ino ni Temari le creyeron, ninguna preguntó nada más.

Temari pagó los chocolates que Shikamaru y Gaara recibirían al día siguiente. Sakura se rezagó a unos pasos de la salida, para correr en cuanto Sai dejara de tocar el cambio de Temari. Él nunca la notó.

Veinticuatro horas más tarde, Sakura se separó de sus amigas y sus parejas para darles el espacio que un día tan romántico permitía, y volvió a su ruta usual. La tienda estaba abierta como siempre y Sai aún atendía algunos pedidos del catorce de febrero. Las estanterías estaban casi vacías. Yagura había abierto la segunda caja para que pudieran terminar más rápido.

Sakura ocupó por tercera vez desde que conoció el nombre de Sai la banca que estaba a cuatro metros de la tienda. Colocó su mochila en las piernas y sacó un libro de matemáticas para estudiar mientras miraba disimulada al muchacho de las manos sensibles.

Diez minutos después, la tienda se vació y la mirada de Sai se alzó hasta llegar a la altura de Sakura. Ella tenía la vista fija en un libro y una de sus piernas se columpiaba sobre la otra. Su fleco cubría la visión de sus ojos y parte de su rostro. Jamás la había imaginado de esa forma, tan concentrada en sus estudios y tan distraída de su aspecto. Era realmente linda.

Tomó la libreta repleta de dibujos y con una goma especial, borró uno de los dibujos que antes había hecho bajo su imaginación. La Sakura que se le presentaba frente a él era aún más linda que la que vivía dentro de él.

Deteniéndose en la curva de su pantorrilla, Sai delineó cada centímetro en la fisionomía de Sakura. La blusa que llevaba, holgada, no permitía que se vislumbraran sus pequeños senos que la hacían parecer aún más pequeña que antes. Era linda. Sin duda lo era.

Sin embargo, una vez que estaba por terminar el boceto, Sakura alzó la mirada y se encontró con la de Sai. En un ataque de nerviosismo, Sai dejó caer el cuaderno al suelo y Yagura se dio cuenta de ello. El secreto que había escondido por semanas había surgido al fin.

Y antes de que Sai tomara su libreta, la puerta de la tienda se abrió de golpe. Sai aún estiraba su mano cuando Sakura clavó su mirada en la ilustración en la página blanca.

La imagen, hermosa y delicadamente torneada de un tono más frío al gris, denotaba su propia figura. Denotaba su propia posición de minutos atrás. Era ella… dibujada por él.

Sakura tomó la libreta y la alzó sin pedir permiso. Sai, por su lado, se limitó a mirarla hojear sus propios retratos. No había mayor expresión de amor que cuando Sakura abrazó, presa de sus propios dolores calmados, la libreta. La presión de la duda y el terror a la cercanía se desvanecieron en el momento en que vio en las manos de Sai la tinta del lápiz, la prueba de su propio amor.

Los amores que dejan dolores son curados con amores. El enigma imposible es resuelto cuando la confianza aparece y las dudas se disipan. El amor recrea, cual lápiz en papel, el reflejo de una mirada encontrándose con el alma.

Sakura se supo amada por él, definitivamente amada por él, en el momento exacto en el que ella se tumbó boca arriba en la alfombra del apartamento de Sai, con un suave vestido blanco. Se dio cuenta de que él la amaba, cuando se hincó a su lado y tomó su paleta de pinturas y su pincel.

Se dio cuenta de que la amaba cuando en efecto, la usó como su lienzo para crear la mejor pintura en su historia como artista. Supo que la amaba porque el pincel jugó con su piel y sus manos, delicadas como siempre, delinearon suavemente cada figura en ella. Supo que era amada por él cuando la convirtió en su propia obra de arte. A ella, a la mujer de su ilusión.

 **•/•/•**

 **Valerie Blues -VB**


End file.
